


Do you believe him?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I do.





	Do you believe him?

Our tale begins at the end of Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmaster Albus Dumbledore is discussing the dreadful finale of the Triwizard Tournament with his girlfriend Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva frowned. "He witnessed the death of a fellow competitor, Al."

Albus said, "I am aware of that fact and he witnessed Voldemort's return."

Minerva asked, "Do you believe him?"

Albus replied, "Of course I do, Minnie. But, I am afraid that nobody else will. The Minister will definitely say that he's lying."

Minerva scowled. "Stuff the Minister! We need to spread the word."

Albus told her, "In time, my dear. The world is not ready to accept it yet, but they will be one day."


End file.
